Bad Blood
by midnite-republic
Summary: Edited Summary: Short fics based on ideas given by the song Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. Rated T just because.
1. Bad Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own either skip beat or the song Bad Blood.

A/N: So this is apparently what happens when I read a whole bunch of skip beat fanfic ad then listen to Taylor Swift. Just getting back to writing while avoiding writing my last assignment for the semester.

* * *

Kyoko used to love Sho unconditionally. She thought she could trust him completely with all her shiny, happy feelings. Then THAT happened and it felt as if she had been cut so deep, it almost felt as if it completely broke her. Rusting away anything she had believed was shiny and good.

Sho pointed out that he didn't believe she was good enough to be anything other than a maid, not good enough to be considered even a friend. He knew that not being good enough was her greatest weak point. He knew how her mother had treated her, but he still that bullseye, rubbing salt in the unsealing wound.

This made her so angry. After all the good times they had had as innocent children. Now, it made her too sad to even think of remembering those times. She wished she could forget all of it.

What made it worse was when he seemed to believe that it didn't change anything. That they could go on like everything was fine and she didn't have scars on her back from his knife. Like the memories of what he had done would be forgotten. Always acting without thinking his actions through at all.

Everything he had done since, like helping to save her from the beagle, was just a bandaid over a bullet hole. Never even apologising, even just for show, for the wounds he had caused.

Now after all the time they had known each other, they only had bad blood between them now.


	2. THAT

A/N: So, originally this was meat to be a one-shot then I realised I didn't mark it as complete, but when I went to change it an idea came to me to see if the song could give me more ideas, and give me writing practice. So, now this may be updated as I get ideas, or this might be the last of it.  
Thanks to all who favourited, it means a lot after writing for the first time in years.  
Also still working on how to reply to reviews, so at this point I'll just do it here. cleocat333: Thanks for the review, "Bandaids don't fix bulletholes" is a line from the song that inspired this fic, and I too think that Sho really does care for Kyoko, but he seems to be the kind of person that is almost incapable of showing people that he cares.

* * *

Kyoko made her way toward the TV station Sho was meant to appear at today with the food she thought he may appreciate after all his hard work. As she rode there, she happily thought of all the good times they had had as children and how easy he had made it to love and trust him, and dreamed of time they could finally live happily ever after.

After getting inside the studio with her delivery, she searched for Sho's waiting room to give it to him. While searching she heard his dear, familiar voice and turned in the direction it was coming from. But what was he saying, "As if it came from her it's something to be proud of!" _What did he mean, who was he talking about?_

Then the woman with him said, "Until now, that girls is working hard to make a living, and that's for you too… aren't you being a little harsh?" _Who are they talking about? Who is also working to make a living for him?_

"You can't expect a great prince of ryoukans to have to clean or cook for himself, do you?" _Of course not, who would say a prince should work._ "Do you think a helpless baby like me would live by myself here in Tokyo?"

"So it seems you brought her only to take care of you and doing your household work, right?" the woman asked for clarification. _Who did he bring just for that? ... No, he wouldn't do that to me._

"It's not just "it seems" that is what it is, it has always been this way since we were little. Why else would I bring her?" _No, he wouldn't do that to me, he's my prince._

Kyoko's memories of everything they had had come back to her in that moment as Sho kept speaking, saying that she came of her own free will. She thought of all the things she had done for her prince, all the things she would have done if only he had asked.

"Why don't you send her home now you can survive on your own earnings?" Asked the woman with Sho, bring Kyoko back to the present.

"Ok, I'll send her back. As long as Shoko can take care of me now. After all Shoko is my type, not that plain girl that my parents wanted to marry to me."

 _Plain girl, me, not Sho's type. Not good enough._ Memories of other times she wasn't good enough starting to bubble up in her mind. She pushed those memories back again as her heart broke, the knife digging into her back. _No I will not cry._ Pushing away any type of sadness, anger the only emotion that remained.

Sho had just carelessly broken her, and anything they had once had, instantly rusting all the shiny parts of her life and rubbing salt in her deepest wounds. All they could have between them now was bad blood.


	3. The new song

A/N: So I promised to update this about 2 weeks ago in Style but then I basically got distracted by Psychic Detective Yakumo, in all it's forms, but now it's here, and I will hopefully get another chapter of AYHTDWS done today as well.  
So, these little one shots will not be in chronological order. I place this maybe a little after Guam.  
Once again thanks for favourites and follow and sorry to the guest reviewer that it took me almost a month to update.  
As always please let me know what you think.

* * *

Kyoko wasn't exactly having a good day when she first heard Shotaro's newest song.

Her bag had broken and she had realised that she had forgotten to put her phone on charge the night before and so the battery was almost dead. Then what was supposed to be a part in a short few scenes in a drama she had been asked to do took a lot longer than scheduled because the lead actress could not remember her lines meant she was running late to filming for Box R.

This lead to her running, almost out of breath, into Natsu's change room trying to get into character as quickly as possible. She almost panicked when she realised they were playing music over the speaker system as it usually meant that they were waiting for either someone who they needed of them to continue working or for a set to be reset.

It wasn't until she had almost completely slipped into Natsu that she realised exactly whose voice was playing over the speaker. When you had pretty much lived with someone the majority of your life it was very hard not to recognise just their voice, but it was a very different style of song than he had written or released while they were close. It was slower and more emotional, more like his newer songs.

When she realised whose song it was she immediately tried to ignore it knowing she didn't have the time to have the emotional outburst she usually had when confronted with something related to him. But once acknowledged the song seemed to invade her ears. When she gave up trying to ignore it and just tried to continue getting ready, she suddenly realised what the song was about.

He was singing about the good times ad with childhood friends, how they were unforgettable times that could never be taken away and people that couldn't be replaced. When Kyoko realised that she almost lost the control she was holding onto so hard, remembering those times with him hurt her or just made her sad, but then another thought she that he wasn't the only childhood friend she had had.

There had been another, one that still thought well of her and had always treated her as special. Thinking of that friend in relation to the song just made her smile, allowing her to finish getting ready without the emotional outburst she expected when dealing with him. Maybe he would by the song, not for the singer but to help her remember her other childhood friend, she thought as she headed out to set to deal with the director.

After all not all her childhood friendships had ended in bad blood.


	4. The dream

A/N: I'm sorry, I just realised I was so much later on this than AYHTDWS, wow. As there all I can say is I suck at writing while also having to do group assignment s with non-communicative group members. Please review so I know what I need to work on or just tell me to get some work done.

* * *

Kyoko was dreaming. She knew this but couldn't do anything to stop it.

She was back in Kyoto at the inn on the day Sho had asked her to come to Tokyo with him. Looking at the smiling boy in front of her, she was in she saw a shiny silver heart on a chain around his neck. Then the scenery twisted around them until they were back in that horrible backstage room at the studio were her world had changed.

The boy's smile had changed to a smirk and he pulled the silver heart from his neck and throw it at her before walking out. When the heart hit the floor she bent and picked it up and as she held it, it started to rust and she heard the laughing coming from behind her. Then she felt the sharp pain in her back and so she turned her head to see a knife handle sticking out from her back.

She woke on a scream and frantically tried to reach for her back and the knife she could still feel there, but it wasn't. She started to settle then reminded herself it was just a dream, that that wasn't what actually happened to her, but it still felt too real.

Sometimes she thinks that she can go on with her life as it is now, without the constant reminders of the betrayal but then something like this happens and she is reminded that the scars Sho had given her were still there. Maybe one day she will be free of these wounds or they will just be old scars used to point out to as she tells stories of her past, but for now she will have to deal with the constant bleeding.


	5. The Chicken Job

A/N: *nervous laughter* Whoops, I may have been distracted by other things from continuing this for (mumblely time). But look a new chapter.

* * *

Kyoko stood on the edge of the stage and took a deep breath. This was her second chance at this and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from doing what she was supposed to.

Even if it is just a LoveMe job, it was still a regular TV job. One she had obtained by accident even after the disaster that was her first appearance. Even then, it was only because the fans campaigned to have her back.

The massive chicken costume may be heavy and stifling but it will give her the freedom here to act as she wished, so long as she followed the rules the producer had given her.

If she did better here the people she meets backstage in the long run may get her other roles. A true chance to get her career started. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way again.

If only the first guest that time hadn't been him. Maybe, she wouldn't be in the bad graces of the producer now.

She figures her actions then were just as much his fault as it was hers. If he hadn't treated her the way he had back then, attacking her greatest weaknesses, she would be reacting to his very presence as she was now every-time she thought of him.

No, she needed to shake off those thoughts. She couldn't let him affect her second chance. She needed this to go well.

 _Maybe,_ a thought occurred to her in the back of her head, one that wasn't consciously acknowledged, _she wouldn't have made as much as an impression on the audience if it hadn't been for him. He had fuelled her actions, which had been take as comedy by the audience. Maybe their bad blood had been at least a little good for her this time._

A happy idea, that would make her smile if it ever came to the front of her mind.

* * *

P.S: Favs and follows remind me that people are waiting to read more, but reviews throw my motivation back in my direction.


End file.
